Legacy of Evil
by jesusfreak200
Summary: Avada and Nadia Black-Lestrange, twin daughters of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, have just transferred to Hogwarts for their last year. The girls come against many trials and hostilities because of their name. can the girls ever leave the shadow of their parents mistakes? [OC Heavy]
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing Except for my OCs. all rights to the wizarding world of Harry pooter belong to J.K Rowling.**_

~Chapter 1~

"Avada, Avada Wait for me. Slow down!" A young brown haired girl yelled, as she chased a girl with blue hair, through the crowded platform of Kings crossing. "Carpe Retractum!" The girl yelled out while pointing a stick like device at the girl Avada. Suddenly Avada jerked to a stop and was seemingly pulled backwards by an invisible rope.

"Nadia, you know you cannot use magic out here! What if a muggle had seen. Do not get us into trouble before we even get there!" Whispered Avada harshly, grabbing Nadia's upper arm in a vice like grip and dragging her behind her. Avada continued in her path pulling a stumbling Nadia behind her, her face never changing from an expression of extreme irritation. She finally came to a brick barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Not stopping as the barrier loomed closer, Avada continued to drag Nadia until they both passed through the barrier.

Avada passed through the solid looking barrier into the hustle and bustle of platform nine and three quarters. She let go of Nadia and scanned the crowded station for her family. Taking a few steps into the crowed Avada was suddenly met with a face full of thick brown hair.

"mph! Pleh, pleh. Gross, I got hair in my mouth!" Avada groaned and took a step back only to bump into Nadia and send them both to the ground.

The girl turned around at hearing the commotion and gasped at seeing the sisters' in a heap on the floor. "Oh my, I am so sorry. I guess I just wasn't paying attention." She stared at them with a slightly shameful look on her face but made no move to help them up.

"Uhum." Avada cleared her throat while holding her hand out to the obviously frazzled and distracted girl.

''Oh, oh right, yes right. Let me help you.'' The girl took Avada's hand and pulled her to her feet, and proceeded to do the same for Nadia. "Sorry about that, I'm a bit spacy today. My name is Hermione Granger by the way." Hermione stuck her hand out for a hand shake. Avada crossed her arms and glared at the outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione." Nadia chirped, pushing Avada out of the way to shake Hermione's hand. Hermione's bright smile turned to a nervous turn up of the lips as her focus changed from Nadia's kind face to Avada's irate one. "I really am sorry about knocking you over. you should watch were you're going next time!" Hermione huffed at an obviously vexed Avada.

"How dare you-"

"Avada, Hermione apologized, no need to get into a huff and start an argument. You wouldn't want to pull a Draco and make something out of nothing, would you?" Nadia interrupted Avada's near tirade. Avada huffed in indignation but gave no further objection to excepting Hermione's forgiveness and offering their own. "We also apologize Hermione, and will make sure to attempt to pay better attention next time."

"Well, then I guess…..please allow me to invite you to sit with me on the train." Hermione's invitation was received with a pleasant smile from Nadia and a scornful huff from Avada.

A pale boy with slicked back blond hair approached the girls as Hermione invited the girls to join her. Deciding he should cut in, he stepped between the sisters and Hermione. "Sorry Granger, but I am quite confident that my cousins would rather sit with me than with a mudblood like you." He pinned Hermione with a sharp glare as he spit the last word out, as if it might burn his tongue if he held it in his mouth for too long. "Hurry Nadia, Avada, we don't want the train to leave without us, do we?" Spinning on his heel the boy swaggered away toward the train only glancing behind him briefly to see if the girls were following. They were.


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts was abuzz with the news of the new 7th years. The news of the new students almost out weighed the news of Hermione Granger's return.

The first year sorting had gone well, Gryffindor receiving five new students, Slytherin receiving six, Ravenclaw receiving three and Hufflepuff receiving eight. The real chaos erupted when the sorting of the transfers took place.

"Avada Black-lestrange." McGonagall called and one of the two girls left standing in the middle of the hall walked to the stool on the platform and had the hat placed on her head. Almost instantly the hat called out _"Ravenclaw!"_

The hall broke into chaos. Yelling and loud chatter could be heard along with the overwhelming feeling of confusion mixed with anger.

McGonagall's face twisted into one of irritation and she yelled at the students and professors alike "Quiet! That will be quite enough. I will not tolerate hostility toward these young ladies because of their sorting, and I expect their house mates to try there hardest to be excepting."

The hall now quiet McGonagall called Nadia to the platform. This time when the hat sorted the poor, nervous girl the hall remained silent; not out of obedience to the headmistress, as that was not a normal occurrence, but because every person on the room was shocked to the core over the hats decision; Hufflepuff.

Gossip could be heard from every room in Hogwarts, not even the teachers refrained from joining in. How were the children born of two of the darkest houses and one of the most insane of witches sorted into the most neutral of the four houses?

"Can you believe it?"

"Her parents served you-know-who shamelessly."

"Her mother was insane. I heard she had a thing for you-know-who, do you think they are actually His devil spawn."

"yeah, maybe they have Voldy's nose or you know lack of one. or maybe they just have their mom's mental prowess or at least the little weak Hufflepuff does; stupid little girl." the Ravenclaw Common room filled with laughter at the obvious mockery, but many eyes still drifted to the blue haired, black eyed girl who sat reading a book right in the center of the gossip.

"Come on Dark filth, show us your snake face." Mocked a boy sitting closest to the girl.

Silence flooded the room as all eyes watched the girl and waited for her reaction to the slander. her eyes never left her book and she continued to read as calmly as if she had heard nothing.

The boy reached out and grabbed the book flinging it into the bright fire burning in the fireplace, "Did you hear what I said you filthy snake, or are you deaf as well as unintelligent?

Avada simply looked into the boys face and smirked. The irritatingly smug look on the boys face was replaced with a look of complete and utter fear.

"This may come as a surprise to you but my parentage is completely true and I am in no way related to Tom Riddle, I can prove that if you need me to." Avada took her wand from her robes, causing the whole room to simultaneously flinch. "Filiafamilias." Avada said as she pointed her wand at her forehead. A piece parchment appeared out of thin air and a quill from one of the students flew to the task of writing out Avada's family line up to her Grandparents. right at the top the words, Rudolphus and Bellatrix lestrange: parents, appeared.

"Now if you are done attacking my legitimacy and gossiping over something that can not be helped, than I shall take my leave. Good Night." Avada got up and practically glided over to the stairs leading to the girls rooms. stopping right at the first step and turning back around Avada locked eyes with her Critic, "Oh and Darling you can expect a bill in the mail so that you may replace the book which you just destroyed as it was quite dear to my heart having been given to me by my godfather Lucius Malfoy. Also if you ever insult my sister in my presence again you will not have to worry over other peoples intelligence let alone the sorry amount you seem to have." With that Avada turned the corner and disappeared.


End file.
